Depto 212
by Srita. An
Summary: El apartamento de Naruto era una maravilla, el único problema... la extrema delgadez de sus paredes, y los vecinos del 212 que no lo dejaban dormir por el escándalo de sus noches de pasión.


**One-shot**

 **Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío_

 **NaruHina,** _o algo así._

 **Advertencia:** _Cosas absurdas,todo bien random, posible Ooc._

 **Autor:** _ **S**_ _rita. An_

* * *

 **Depto. 212**

Como de costumbre Naruto despertó exactamente a las 6:00am, todo gracias al despertador de su vecino que chillaba sin cesar todas las mañanas al salir el sol. Naruto bostezo y se rasco la cabeza, con el tiempo había aprendido a tomar esa molestia a su propio beneficio, ya nunca de los nunca llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Y mientras se daba una ducha y terminaba de desayunar el sonido de cacharros moviéndose inundaba su cuarto, y los gritos de pareja se hacían presentes.

El despertador era cortesía del vecino del 214 y las discusiones ajenas de la pareja del 215.

Honestamente, Naruto era el tipo de persona que siempre, sea cual fuera el caso, lograba verle el lado bueno a las cosas. Si, para Naruto Uzumaki el vaso siempre estaba medio lleno y no medio vacío.

Y la extrema delgadez de las paredes de su departamento era un gran ejemplo de ello. Para cualquier otro de los residentes aquel defecto era en extremo fastidioso y odioso, y posiblemente si permanecían en aquel edificio era por ciertas comodidades que lograban opacar a medias el problema de las paredes, como, por ejemplo, el bonito y seguro barrio en donde estaba, las espaciosas habitaciones y porque no, el bajísimo precio de la renta.

Él jamás le tomo prioridad aquello, tal vez fuera un fastidio, sin embargo, lograba llevar sin dificultad alguna esas pequeñas molestias; como no hacerlo, si el departamento en donde vivía era una ganga, con dos habitaciones, un baño, piso de madera, buena iluminación y sobre todo en un barrio bonito cerca de su trabajo. Una auténtica joya que solo un idiota dejaría por algo tan insignificante como escuchar el barullo de los vecinos, Naruto parecía tonto, pero no lo era en lo absoluto.

Y en realidad no existía ni una verdadera queja que pudiera aportar para odiar las paredes de su departamento.

Para él aquello funcionaba… hasta que llego el nuevo residente del 212.

Naruto vio cuando los encargados de la mudanza subían los muebles del nuevo inquilino por las escaleras, pero llegaba tarde al trabajo y no podía quedarse a espiar al nuevo vecino.

—Espero sea una chica linda. —Escucho que decía Deidara del 215 — ¡Auh! No me golpees Sasori.

•

Estaba agotado, el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada y lo único en que podía pensar era en comer un delicioso tazón de Ramen e irse a dormir cual oso, la ducha del día la tomaría mañana a primera hora, el despertador de su vecino se encargaría de ello.

Con el estómago lleno, Naruto dejo caer todo su peso en su mullida cama, se enrollo entre las frazadas y dio un enorme bostezo en el momento en que cerraba los ojos.

Luego escucho un fuerte golpe, entonces recordó que tenía un nuevo vecino, al cual probablemente se le había caído algo y por eso el escándalo. Se dispuso de nuevo volver a intentar dormir pero de inmediato abrió enormemente los ojos.

Había escuchado un ¿gemido? Pero él estaba seguro de que no era de dolor.

Una sucesión de ruidos extraños y pequeños gemidos le siguieron, y Naruto ya estaba completamente seguro de que era lo que sucedía mucho antes de escuchar aquel bramido ronco que inundo el lugar para luego dejarlo en mutismo.

Al parecer no solo tenía un nuevo vecino sino dos, los cuales había inaugurado con broche de oro su nuevo hogar. Naruto solo deseaba que aquello no ocurriera siempre.

•

Sentía los ojos hinchados por la falta de dormir. En las dos semanas que llevaba el nuevo inquilino en el departamento, el apenas y había cerrado los ojos. Okey entendía que la gente tiene necesidades, pero Dios, como tenía aguante la pareja del 212. Quizás eran algo como recién casados, ¿pero que acaso no tenían tantito pudor?

Ya era momento de ponerles un alto, apenas regresara del minisúper iría a tocarles su puerta y decirles que le bajen tantito a su libido.

Presiono el botón del elevador y este tardo un poco en llegar, el departamento pese a todo lo bueno que tenía, era algo viejo y el elevador era bastante lento, pero su flojera de bajar las escaleras siempre ganaba. Apenas llego entro y justo cuando se disponía a presionar el botón del 1er piso cuando una voz llamo su atención.

— ¡Espera! —Naruto levanto la vista y vio como una muchacha corría mientras le indicaba con la mano que parara el elevador. Él le obedeció sin dudar. —M-muchas gracias, no quería… tener que esperar el elevador… E-este suele tardar una eterni-nidad. —Le dijo con la voz entre cortada una vez estuvo dentro.

—No es nada.

Ella suspiro y exhalo, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su corazón ajetreado por la reciente y cotidiana adrenalina de intentar alcanzar el elevador, antes de que cerrase las puertas.

Naruto la inspecciono de reojo, nunca la había visto en aquellos lares, de eso estaba más que seguro, a él le sería imposible olvidar un rostro tan bonito como el de ella. Muy a diferencia del de Sakura-chan, quien era su mejor amiga y antiguo amor medio no correspondido, tenía una cara más aniñada e increíblemente delicada como la de una muñequita de porcelana, su cabello largo y negro , provocaba en Naruto las ganas de hundir sus manos en el para comprobar si era tan sedoso como aparentaba. E inspeccionando más detenidamente su cuerpo… Oh mi Dios, también tenía mucha más delantera que Sakura.

La muchacha levanto la vista topándose con los ojos de él, que veían sin disimulo alguno sus pechos. Ella enrojeció bruscamente y enrosco sus brazos en torno a ella, intentando así cubrirse.

Cuando Naruto reacciono se tiño de rojo y se sintió el depravado más grande del mundo, trato de disculparse, pero la desconocida había salido cual bala del elevador cuando llegaron a su destino.

—Mierda. La he cagado. —Se dijo así mismo. Había perdido toda oportunidad de ligue a base de aquella escena. —Ella debe de pensar que soy un degenerado.

•

Una maldita semana más había pasado y Naruto aún no había sido capaz de ir hablar con los dueños del 112, aquel día en que vio a la muchacha increíblemente guapa, había intentado irse a quejar una vez regreso, pero no había nadie. Y así habían sido los siguientes, quizás trabajaban toda la tarde, y, aun así, él era incapaz de creer que aun tuvieran tanta energía para la noche. Honestamente pensó en ir a tocar su puerta una vez empezaran los ruidos, pero considera de mala educación interrumpir el acto.

Ese mismo lunes en que dormitaba mientras regresaba como zombi a su departamento se juro que ya no le importaba ser un grosero, iría y les tiraría la puerta si era necesario aquella pareja calenturienta, porque necesitaba sus 8 horas de sueño.

Su sorpresa fue que, al llegar, encontró esperando el elevador, al amor de su vida. Si, aquella muchacha que lo tachaba de pervertido. Naruto titubeo algunos segundos antes de acercarse.

"Es ahora o nunca", se dijo, se disculpaba por haber actuado de manera tan enferma en aquella ocasión o lo dejaba así, y perdía toda oportunidad de entablar una bonita amistad con ella (porque claro, Naruto solo quería una bonita amistad). Dispuesto a hablar tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y justamente cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, fue bruscamente interrumpido por la muchacha, que ya lo había divisado de reojo.

— ¡En-en verdad lo siento! —Le grito con los ojos cerrados y las manos en puño sobre el pecho, cortando por completo a Naruto.

— ¿Ah? —Que acaso no era él quien se debía de disculpar.

—A-aquella vez… cuando salí sin despedirme de usted del elevador.

—Espera ¿qué?

—Morí de la vergüenza al no darme cuenta de mi descuido.

—Creo que me perdí.

—N-no sea tan caballeroso, si no me hubieras mandado aquel aviso con la mirada, jamás me habría dado cuenta de que llevaba la blusa al revés. — ¡¿AHHH?! ¿De qué rayos hablaba?, si él lo único que había hecho fue verla de manera morbosa (esa era la dura realidad). Pero él, tal cual había aprendido del descorazonado de Sasuke, debía de ser un caballero, que no quiere ser un caballero. O sí, tal cual sonaba la cosa.

—En realidad, no lo recuerdo.

—Veo que u-usted se toma muy enserio el dicho de: Un caballero no tiene memoria.

—No de verdad, no recuerdo haber visto que tenía la blusa a revés, 'dattebayo —Esa era la realidad, pero claro ella no lo sabía, por eso la muchacha le sonrió, se sonrojo y luego le extendió la mano.

—S-soy Hinata Hyūga. —Le dijo, él estrecho su mano con la de ella y pudo sentir su delicada piel.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Ambos tardaron más de lo necesario en terminar su saludo, él se rasco la cabeza nervioso, mientras ella jugaba inconscientemente con sus dedos hasta que el elevador llego y ambos subieron con una risilla nerviosa en los labios.

Naruto intento apretar el botón del cuarto piso pero su mano choco involuntariamente con la de Hinata.

— ¿Vienes de visita? —Indago cuando con sorpresa vio que ella presionaba el mismo botón que él en un principio intentó presionar.

—En realidad vivo aquí. Bueno de hecho no tiene mucho que me mude.

— ¡¿Enserio?!

—Sí. —Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y rio dulcemente al ver la extraña reacción de Naruto. Y luego con la inocencia pulcra de una niña a la cual le preguntan si tiene novio, concluyo. — Vivo en el 212.

Mierda.

•

Se sentía descorazonado, y los gemidos del 212 no ayudaban a su corazón decepcionado. Y para acabar ahora que justamente sabía que era su vecina se la topaba casi cada día, y ella, la muy lujuriosa siempre le sonreía, lo saludaba y en ocasiones hasta platicaban algunos minutos, es más hasta en una ocasión o dos le había regalado galletas

Quien la viera, ella que se veía tan seria.

Pero ahora que tenía una duda muchísimo más grande, ya conocía a la chica del 212 pero ¿y el esposo, novio, pareja o lo que fuera? ¿Quién rayos era?

Naruto se había tomado seriamente la misión de averiguar quien era el jodido afortunado, así que sin permiso alguno invadió el apartamento de su amigo Gaara, que quedaba justo enfrente del de ella.

El primer día viendo desde un pequeño hoyo en la puerta, anoto en su bitácora a un hombre de pelo obscuro y largo.

Los vio llegar juntos, el desconocido le revolvió el cabello a Hinata-chan, quien soltó una risilla tan suave como el vibrar de una ventana, para luego despedirse de él y meterse a su casa.

Bueno el 1ero estaba descartado porque aparte de no entrar con ella, eran igualitos así que lo más probable era que fueran hermanos o algo por el estilo.

El segundo día llego un hombre diferente, de lentes obscuros y cuello de tortuga, este si entro. Así que Naruto lo considero como la pareja.

Pero su sorpresa fue que al día siguiente había llegado otro sujeto de cabello castaño y con un cachorro en los brazos, Hinata los había recibido a ambos con un abrazo.

Ahora Naruto estaba un poco confundido, ¿Quién de los dos era el novio, pareja o lo que sea?

Pensó entonces que el que fuera más veces seria la potencial pareja. E ignoro al molesto mosquito que le picaba la razón y lo incitaba a salir a golpear esos sujetos.

La segunda semana de su vigilancia para nada enfermiza, llegaron tres sujetos diferentes al departamento de Hinata-chan, y él con el alma en un hilo vio como dos entraban el mismo día y hacían horas y horas ahí.

Jesus, que ocurría ahí, ¿Por qué tantos hombres entraban al departamento de la angelical Hinata-chan, aquella misma que horneaba galletitas y ayudaba a cruzar la calle a los ancianos?

Entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Naruto, y se llevo una mano a la boca extasiado.

¡Oh por Dios! Y si Hinata-chan era… era una pros…

Naruto trago seco.

… una mujer de la vida galante.

•

Ya no tenía uñas, Naruto oficialmente se las había acabado. Ya no podía más con aquella duda, si aquella conclusión a la que llego era verdad debía de averiguarlo de una vez. Hablar con Hinata y regresarla al camino del bien, si tenía alguna dificultad económica para hacer aquello él le ayudaría como buen samaritano que era.

Espero viendo desde el hoyo de la puerta a que Hinata saliera de su departamento para interceptarla. Y apenas la diviso salió como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de ella.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Le grito y ella volteo con un pequeño salto de la impresión.

—S-si Naruto-kun

—T-te quería pedir un consejo. —Dijo, había planeado cada frase para no estropear aquella misión. Hinata asintió. —Es que mira yo actualmente trabajo en algo que realmente, pero realmente me gusta mucho 'dattebayo…. Pero me ofrecieron un trabajo que en realidad no me gusta, pero gano muchísimo más, así que no sé qué debería hacer.

Hinata guardo silencio algunos segundos y luego con su voz quedita y tartamudeando contesto.

—Umm… su-supongo que algún momento y-yo te hubiera aconsejado que permanecieras. e-en el trabajo que te gusta. P-pero a estas alturas, creo que el d-dinero es r-realmente necesario para poder vivir, aunque sea m-modestamente. P-perdón si sueno materialista Naruto-kun. —Finalizo y dio una pequeña reverencia apenada.

—No te preocupes Hina, yo soy consiente de eso, pero en verdad creo nunca hay que hacer algún trabajo que sea _nocivo_ para nuestra salud. —Dijo dando énfasis en el nocivo.

—T-te sorprendería las vueltas que da la vida Naruto-kun. —Hinata soltó un enorme suspiro. —Sin que t-te des cuenta terminas haciendo o tr-trabajando en lo que menos te esperas. —Santo cristo, Naruto sudaba frio, al parecer Hinata si era una mujer de la calle.

— ¿A-así? —Ella asintió, y como a quien no le interesa, vio su oportunidad. —Entonces… ¿Tu trabajas de…? —Listo, había lanzado la primera piedra, y el cuello le sudaba por los nervios y el alma se le salía.

—Uhm, Edito. —Había dicho ella y el alma le regresado a Naruto al cuerpo, "Gracias Diosito". —Oh t-tenía el pendiente disculparme contigo. En ve-verdad siento el escándalo en las madrugadas, pero es in-increíble la cantidad de errores que surgen al grabar. Es por eso por lo que s-siempre me paso las noches en vela, mi trabajo es muy extenuante. I-igual si de repente ves a muchos desconocidos y te parece incomodo, lo s-siento vienen a traer o recoger mandados. —Naruto le sonrió ahora lo entendía todo. O bueno casi todo.

—Hinata-chan.

—Si Naruto-kun

—Qué tipo… ¿qué tipo de películas editas? Acción o algo por el estilo.

—Oh no, no, nada t-tan grande. Eso s-sería demasiado para una editora como yo.

—Entonces ¿Cortometrajes?

—Algo más simple.

— ¿Comerciales?—Ella volvió a negar

—En realidad edito porno.

—…

—Porno Gay.

* * *

 **Uff,** este One-shot estaba súper empolvado, pero hoy me decidí a terminarlo. La verdad es mera tontería y ojala pueda sacarles una sonrisa.

* * *

 **A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo."**

* * *

07/01/2018 Domingo.


End file.
